


Fifty Shades of Red

by ahwedead, electricchoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Stripper AU, Stripper!Toni, Toni Topaz Backstory, Toni is a stripper, Top Cheryl Blossom, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahwedead/pseuds/ahwedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchoni/pseuds/electricchoni
Summary: Toni Topaz has accepted and learned to love the job she has, working as a stripper in a run down club. She tries not to dwell on her difficult past and the loss of her family, working after hours to take care of her grandfather, the only person she has left. But it all changes when a certain red haired bombshell struts into her life and takes Toni under her wing, and under her body.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. No Pressure, No Diamond

The music pumped loudly from the sound system of the dimly lit club, drowned out by the cheers of men gathered around the dollar covered stage where multiple girls grind on each other and on stripper poles. Purple lights flicker across the main stage, acting as a spotlight for the young, pink haired dancer who currently donned the crowd. Toni Topaz had never imagined that this would be her job, that she would live this life, but that’s the cards she was dealt and she had come to terms with that and learned to feel passionate about her career. Besides, she was one of the most popular strippers at The Lilac Angel, and that meant she made enough money at least to get by and support her grandfather. 

The audience always loved her, the way she moved her petite body always seemed to amaze them. It was helpful that she was usually tipped the most, or booked the most for backstage private sessions which was where the money really came from. Though, Toni never really liked private shows, with men at least. They’d sometimes touch her inappropriately even if it was against the rules. Most men at the strip club weren’t there just to watch. Toni had learned to just let it happen though, it kept them coming back for more. They always made sure to pay her extra to keep her mouth shut. Some of them were worse than others, and there were nights when she found herself crying in the shower after a shift because she felt violated and corrupted, but she didn’t let it stop her, she needed the money after all. 

It wasn’t always men she had to dance for though, sometimes the occasional woman would come into the club, and Toni quickly discovered that they were a lot more respectful and gentle with her, which the pink haired stripper had relished in. That’s actually how she discovered her sexuality, and that she wasn’t just into guys, she actually preferred girls. She didn’t label herself out loud, but she was definitely bisexual, though she’d never actually been in a proper relationship with a woman, only one night stands and the occasional private session in the club with regulars.

Tonight, Toni had a public featured performance. She was bathed in purple lighting as she strutted onto the empty stage. Purple was her colour, it matched her stripper aesthetic with her pinky-brown hair. The audience all cheered as she came into focus, it was crowded since they knew it was Toni’s performance tonight. Toni loved this form of attention, with people cheering for her and watching from a distance. Not some pervert touching her though, she always dreaded her private sessions after dark. She stood still and as confident as ever by the metal pole, her leg hooked onto it and her hand holding on tightly. Waiting for her que to begin. Suddenly the booming bass from ‘Pour It Up’ by Rihanna blasted throughout the packed room and Toni began working her magic.

As she moved her body the crowd got louder and louder, as she ran her hands through her hair seductively and winked at random faces in the crowd. All the while she watched for her best friend Fangs at the back, he was also one of the club bouncers who helped make arrangements for their dancers. The regulars would go to one of the members of staff and make an offer for a private session, whoever had the highest offer would be granted and they would get to spend an hour with their chosen erotic dancer in one of the exclusive sections in the back of the building. 

Fangs looked down at his clipboard, skimming over a few pages before he turned back and gave her a thumbs up, silently communicating that she had a successful booking. Toni grinned at him in thanks. Despite it being her least favorite part of her job, she made good money from the one on one hours, and she could put up with some handsy old dude if it meant her grandfather could keep the heat on in his small apartment during the freezing cold winter months.

-

Her grandfather was the last relative that she had left. She tried not to dwell on it, but the girl had a difficult life from the day she was born, delivered in a cramped trailer to a young unprepared mother who already had two kids, and a father who was an alcoholic and never stuck around for his family.

The day that Ayanna Topaz gave birth to her youngest daughter was the day she passed away, from a severe hemorrhage that her on and off boyfriend or father couldn’t manage to control, even when they’d called for an ambulance it was far too late, and all the EMT’s could do was call for a private ambulance to remove her mother’s lifeless body. Toni’s father's name wasn’t actually known to her, he had left them again on that same day, never one to be around for his kids anyway, but more so now that he felt a strong despise for his youngest child because he believed she was the reason his beloved girlfriend was no longer with him. 

Toni had always carried that guilt around on her shoulders, and even when her grandfather, Thomas, had taken such good care of her and her older siblings, there had always been that nagging feeling that he didn’t want her around either. Ben, her older brother was nine years her senior, and he had always been a loose cannon since he was a child. So it wasn’t a massive shock to the Topaz family when the police came during the night to the dingy apartment to announce the death of the boy at just fifteen years old. Drugs had killed him, and Thomas blamed himself for not getting help for the boy sooner, they had all seen the way he had become beforehand. 

Toni had learned from the young age of six what it was like to have to fend for herself. After her brother died that wasn’t the end of the family’s tragedy, as The Ghoulies, a rival gang to the one founded by her grandfather which her brother happened to be a part of, The Serpents, came to avenge the debt that the deceased boy owed them. They were ruthless, and eventually it came to breaking point and Thomas had no choice but to have Toni join the Serpents at the age of eleven, for her own protection as they just kept coming after the family for years after Ben was dead and buried.

Her older sister, Amara, had eventually left her behind in Riverdale, giving no explanation or warning beforehand. She had just woken Toni up one night at four in the morning to tell her that she had to leave and that she loved her and to look after their grandfather, for he had always done it for them. Toni had been devastated, her and her sister were so close, only two years separated their age and that meant that Toni idolised the older girl. It crushed her when she left.

After she left the young girl had no one but Thomas, who was getting older by the day, and who she knew wouldn’t be with her much longer. It broke her heart to even think about being so alone, even more alone than she already was. But she was used to being on her own, and that in itself was enough for her to keep herself guarded, keep her walls up and put on a smile to face the world every day. It was easier that way, it kept people from questioning her.

She took this job as a stripper as soon as she had turned eighteen, and she quickly moved out of her grandfather's apartment as there wasn’t enough room for them both, and it was unfair for him to have to be so confined in his own home. 

She mainly lives between her two best friends, Fangs and Sweet Pea, both bouncers at the club. That was how she met them, she’d gotten into a confrontation with a man who was too drunk to be civil and they had rushed to her defence, they’d been like siblings ever since. But she knew the pair were closer to each other than she’d ever be, and somehow that made her feel even more alone. 

-

It was now the end of Toni’s public performance back at the strip club and the highest bidder got his prize. Toni Topaz. There were strict rules about no touching, but there weren’t any cameras in the private rooms. They really needed to install some for safety purposes. Toni got off the stage which now was very dimly lit. Public performances were finished for the night, 11pm signaled the closure of the club. 

Exiting the stage, Toni made her way with the other girls through the back to change, wearing something much more revealing compared to what she had on stage. That didn’t help the no touching situation, the handsy older men always wanting to get a piece of her, especially when she adorned skimpy little outfits that showed off all of her assets just right.

The shorter girl changed quickly, saying goodnight to some of the other girls she knew through work. When she was done she quickly fixed her heavy makeup in the mirror and strutted her way in stiletto heels to the room reserved for her and her gentleman of the evening, which was illuminated with red dim lights. 

She could barely decipher the face of the man in there with her. But she could make out that he had a very thick moustache that was evident even in the darkness. ‘That’s definitely a pornstache’ Toni thought, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. 

“C’mere little lady” The man smirked, speaking in a southern accent, raising his hand and hooked his finger, motioning for Toni to make her way over. 

He was definitely an older looking man as well, maybe in his late fifties? This always made her even more reluctant, but she’d never show it on the outside, painting a seductive look on her face as she swayed her hips.

She danced erotically in front of him for a while, keeping eye contact with the client, smirking seductively at him. It was supposed to be sexy and to keep him occupied for as long as possible, But she knew things weren’t going well as soon as he pulled Toni onto his lap, pushing her down into his groin and pressing against his solid erection. “Now grind” He muttered, gripping her hips as he pressed her ass further into himself. Humming in approval as Toni began to grind on his lap.


	2. Eventually, Everything Connects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken us a while to update!! hope you enjoy!!

It was the following afternoon since Toni’s uncomfortable encounter with the overly touchy client in the club. When she got to her friend Fangs’ trailer that night, the first thing she did was take a shower and remove the heavy makeup she had to wear to work. She tried to get a good night's sleep but it was hard, the only thing on her mind was that she felt dirty, she always did, but this time it just seemed worse. 

She managed to sleep for a few hours at least before getting up and getting something to eat at 1pm. Her and Fangs caught up and watched television for a while until Toni had to get to work again for rehearsals. Fangs was off today, and Sweetpea was the bouncer on duty instead. As soon as the pink haired girl arrived at The Lilac Angel, she made her way through the back to put her stuff in the dressing room before returning to join the couple of other performers rehearsing on the main stage. 

“You’re late Topaz,” one of the choreographers, Hayley, barks out when Toni joins them. The pink haired girl rolls her eyes and apologises half heartedly, the choreographer having always been more harsh on her than the other girls. She glances to the side at one of her best friends at the club, Betty. Betty Cooper is the same age as Toni, but the total opposite. Blonde, pale, blue eyed, sweet, and pretty timid. Toni is more outgoing and confident, but her and Betty are good friends regardless.

The blonde stifles a giggle at Toni’s facial expression when she’s told off, which leaves them both red in the face from the humour of the situation. They listen to Hayley drone on and on about posture and criticise them for their previous nights performance before she actually puts them to work. Toni of course being first to be instructed to get to work on the main pole. 

Toni hummed to herself as she expertly hooked a leg round the pole she had become so accustomed to. Hayley watched her with a raised brow and a smug smirk as she took her position for a new stunt. She arched her back and began to move her body into an upside down position, it shouldn’t be hard for her, since becoming a stripper she’d been building up her core strength every day. But this time something- no, someone, caught her eye, and before she knew it her breath had caught in her throat and her butt was meeting the cold floor. She winced, knowing Hayley would be pissed at the display.

Across the club stood a woman with long fiery red locks, she was tall and had the most amazing figure Toni had ever laid eyes on, her milky white legs seemed to go on for days, and her red fitted dress accentuated her cleavage in all the right ways. 

The redhead couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, watching as the clumsy pinkett stood again with the help of her blonde co worker. Though, it was obvious Toni had become distracted due to the redheads presence, given the fact that her eyes were still glued to the goddess and her mouth was practically hanging open. The red haired woman looked over her shoulder amusingly, before confidently strutting to the front row of tables, smirking before taking a seat right at the edge of the stage, it’s meters away from Toni. 

“Get back to work little one..” Toni’s eyes didn’t shift from her plump red stained lips as she teased the smaller girl, her tone dripping with amusement. Toni was speechless still, she couldn’t help but gulp and nod obediently, wrapping her leg around the pole for the second time and began the dismount again, successfully this time. 

Cheryl clapped her hands slowly as the pink haired girl returned to the stage floor, blushing as she looked down at the floor, suddenly finding her black practice stilettos extremely interesting to look at. 

“Bravo, i’m impressed,” the mysterious woman drawls as she walks in a circle around the chair she was previously perched on, eyes trained on Toni the whole time.

“Uh- I- Thank you?” Betty snorts at Toni’s response, prodding her in the ribs with her elbow to knock her out of her clumsy nervous state. The redhead smirks, nodding her head before she turns on her heels and struts away from the pink haired girl, leaving her dumbfounded. 

Toni internally groans as she watches the woman’s ass in her fitted mini dress, as she saunters across the club, taking a seat at the bar beside the owner, Steve. They look like they must be friends, or maybe she’s some kind of mistress to him. Either way Toni still feels embarrassed to have humiliated herself by being so nervous around the woman she didn’t even know and had never seen here before. 

“You’re lucky you got it the second time around Topaz, now back to work!” Hayley barks at her, seemingly un phased that her rehearsal had been interrupted. Toni shrugged it off and tried to pry her eyes away from the mysterious woman still chatting casually with her boss as she helped support Betty as she mounted the pole.

After rehearsals Toni immediately rushed through to the dressing rooms to gather her stuff and get out of there, she changed from her stilettos to converse and threw on a grey hoodie before she grabbed her bag and headed straight for the door, shouting over her shoulder that she’d see her friends later.

She kept her head down as she made her way hurriedly to the clubs daytime exit, hoping desperately not to make eye contact with anyone. She got almost as far as the apex between the main floor and the grand doors before she collided with something, and for the second time that day, she ended up on her ass on the floor, groaning in pain and embarrassment. 

Her internal groan increased tenfold when she raised her head and realised that what she had actually collided with was the redhead from earlier, fuck.

The pale girl reached her hand out with a chuckle, helping a still stunned Toni clamber to her feet. She was much smaller than the woman, almost half a foot. She had to tilt her neck slightly to meet her chocolate brown eyes. “Careful there little one,” she drawled as she let go of Toni’s hand. The pink haired girl blushed and muttered out a shy apology, brushing her sweaty hands down her nike leggings. 

“I feel we got off on the wrong foot earlier, I’m Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl, a pretty name for a pretty girl, Toni thinks to herself. “And you are?” The redhead adds, and Toni’s amazed that she somehow manages to find the words and say them without stuttering.

“Uh Toni, Toni Topaz,” She reaches her hand out once again and shakes Cheryl’s firmly, when their hands retract Toni reaches up and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The redhead, Cheryl, smiles fondly at her before she reaches back and holds open the door, Toni thanks her and scurries out, taking in a deep breath when she’s alone and out in the fresh air. Why the hell was this woman she literally just met having such an affect on her concentration?


End file.
